


Twisting Allegories

by Jae_Mackenzie



Series: Double Bubble Disco Queen [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout Nuka World DLC, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Mason plays Hannibal, Mason!Lecter, Sole plays Clarice, thats the best explination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Mackenzie/pseuds/Jae_Mackenzie
Summary: Cannibalism in the Fallout 4 Universe is a thing. From Longneck Lukowski's to mystery meat scattered across the commonwealth. Including Mason's home made mystery jerky and bacon! Based off of the evidence found and noted in the source code, where Mystery Bacon and Mystery Jerky are called "HumanBacon" and "HumanJerky". So I decided it would be lovely if the sole survivor and Mason had an encounter plucked from 'Silence of the Lambs'. This is a rather long one off if you'd like more of this sort of dynamic please let me know I really enjoyed writing this.





	Twisting Allegories

Gage had walked Nora through the deserted street, it wasn’t everyday Mason cleared out the lion’s den for an audience with the Overboss. For Colter it wasn’t any day, and yet for you it happened within the first 32 hours. It made Gage nervous.  

“Boss, what ever ya’ do don’t let him have the upper hand. These Alphas use everytin’ as a power play or some sorta challenge. You can’t go in there visibly armed or with any sort of belt. I mean it no hair pins or nothin’. Every time Colter sent me down he’d find a new way to try’n take me out,” he warned nervously rubbing his neck.

“I understand.” Nora said disbelievingly, regardless of what he said she wasn’t leaving her knife behind, not since she had to butcher Pickman to get it.

“Look I ain’t just sayin’ this. Back in July of ’81, I think it was the 8th er, 9th er somethin’ like that. There was this girl. Hot as fucking hell, but deadly. It started out as a normal challenge. Colter sent me down to asses the damage, there wasn’t a goddamn person in sight. They’d all scattered. He just stood there in the cage, in his defense she had clawed and bitten at him first but-”

Gage shifted nervously.

“Boss when I got there it didn’t even look like there was a person left. Don’t ask how but Mackenzie managed to re-set her jaw, sorta, and save one of her eyes. One of the last members to scatter swore he didn’t break a sweat, even when he tore out her tongue.”

Nora kept her face composed in a harsh line, only the slight expanse of her eyes betrayed the spark of fear burning in her mind. She quickly subdued those thoughts, she had a task at hand. This wasn’t a challenge or some sort of demand; just a conversation.

“Gage if Mason feels you’re his enemy, as you’ve said, maybe it would look better coming directly from me, alone.  What do you think?” Nora phrased it as a question but hardened her expression into a wall of resolve.

Gage sneered, “You might have suggested that back in Fizztop, and saved me the time.”

Nora turned and waked away biting back, “But then I would've missed the pleasure of your company.” She heard Gage swear and grumble as she reached the gate. True to his word there wasn’t a pack member in the entire amphitheater. Even the animals, chained, bloody, and rabid could feel the commanding quiet and sat silent as the scattered skeletons. Her echoing footsteps broke the silence and signaled her approach.

As Nora wove her way past the cages, some of the slaves and prisoners shifted nervously and peered at her. Suddenly a blurred figure in the last cage hurtled towards her, contorting his face against the bars, spitting, and sputtering as it spoke.

“I c-can sssmell your cunt!”

Nora only glanced at the deformed creature. The thing at some point had been a person but it’s emaciated flesh, open gashes and slow ghoulification recalled a nightmare Nora had once had as a child. She flinched momentarily but walked on.

She passed the makeshift arena-cage littered with festering bits of long gone challengers and disobedient members of the pack. Just ahead was the concrete stage littered in both new and old bloodstains and various scraps of dirt and litter. A tattered banner hung over the throne and the Alpha sat leaning back in it. He played the part perfectly of an indifferent participant patiently waiting for the annoyance to go away. Daring to feign boredom to the point of flexing and picking under his fingernails.

Nora noticed an agitation surging under his skin, poking through in the tautness of his biceps and the grit of his jaw. To test the waters, she stopped a polite distance from him at the edge of the two small steps attached to the stage.

“Mason, my name is Nora. I understand you wanted to talk so let’s keep this professional. As your Overboss I’m sure you can understand how much I have to do so I’d appreciate getting started.” Nora kept her tone flat and level. It was enough to speak first and so forwardly that her cold exterior was easy to maintain. She was in charge. She _was_ in charge.

Mason rolled his broad shoulders and stretched his neck out with a languid crack as he relaxed. Clearly, he disregarded her assertions regarding her schedule. But Nora knew this was the game she’d have to play.

He looked at her, considering her prewar softness, her possibly _delicate_ curves that were unfamiliar in most of the wastes’ women. Mason was an almost perfect juxtaposition. His rough edges and scars all products of the wasteland and its brutal lifestyle. His auburn hair was lightened from the sun that also darkened his skin. Warpaint swirled across his face and torso reminding Nora of mangled roots writhing from a scarred tree.

“Good morning” Mason spoke politely acting as the ever-gracious host. His voice was low and husky yet surprisingly smooth.

“Overboss hmm? One of Gage’s, I expect?”

“I suppose-"

His gaze drifted to her arm and he raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

“And a Vaultie? Thought all of those were wiped out or mole people. May I see?”

Nora held her arm up to humor him. One standard issued Vault-Tec Pip-Boy. Mason smiled coyly a glint of intrigue flashing across his eyes.

“Closer, please... Clo-ser...” His beckoning was reminiscent of a parent scolding a child. Unwilling to seem weak and afraid Nora complied every time, walking up the two steps as relaxed as she could pretend to be. Mason’s nostrils flared as he gently, like an animal, tested the air. Nora sarcastically raised an eyebrow. It would take more than animalistic antics to spook her.

“You ran the gauntlet and somehow this remained clean? Gage forget to make introductions on time or you to busy taking a bath?”

Nora willed her face to remain blank as she responded. “Gage isn’t the Overboss I am. And after all that bullshit I made an executive decision to take a goddamn break. It’s not like you or your mutts were going anywhere.”

Mason nodded and spent a moment in thought before glancing back at Nora his entire face underwritten with a subtle and formidable rage.

“Now then. What did my pet say to you? The last cage. He hissed at you. What did he say?”

Nora grit her teeth. The insult was nonexistent to her; she’d heard worse things her entire life. This wasn’t the game she had come to play, but wasn’t that the fun of it?

“He said – ‘I can smell your cunt.’” She repeated stoically, a hint of agitation poking out under her skin.

Mason shifted his jaw and took an exaggerated breath. “I see. I myself cannot, and I’m quite familiar with the scent. You however used a lavender soap and took the time to wash you vaultsuit too, but not today. You brought your best knife, though, didn’t you?”

Nora lightly touched the knife at her hip at the mention, it took a moment before she responded, “yes.” The accuracy of her routine was unnerving. It wasn’t like he could _actually_ smell her soap or could tell when she washed her suit last. Right?

“It’s much better than your shoes.”

“Maybe they’ll catch up.” Nora replied trying not to show any emotion he might exploit. She was the boss.

“I have no doubt about it,” he said offering a light smile. Nora’s mind leapt at the acquisition. Finally, she had an in, a space to impart her agenda and get this charade over with.

“Well Alpha, if you’d consider-“

“No, no, no. Boss you were doing fine, you’d been professional. You established trust with the embarrassing truth about my pet, and now this heavy-handed segue into your damn park politics. It won’t do. It’s stupid and boring.”

Nora closed her eyes for a moment reigning herself back into calmness.  
“Look, I’m not asking you to do anything but help me deal with a few dissenting raiders.”

Mason scoffed, “I don’t deal in other people’s packs. If Mags or Nisha can’t keep their goons inline it’s not my fault. You’ll notice I have no dissenting mongrels of my own to put down.”

“No. You eat yours.” Nora bit back eyeing the scattered remains of mystery jerky and bacon around the throne. The corner of Masons mouth twitched into a smile for a second, proud of her small boldness.

Nora balked internally at the small gesture of acceptance and took her opportunity.  
“I would need you to take some men out and secure the road to the power plant for me. “

“That is a waste of talents don’t you think?”

“No. I think your experience and knowledge would-“

Suddenly he stood and turned towards her almost violently. He stood over her the outburst detailed in his physical movements and the obvious annoyance written in his tense muscles, a complete juxtaposition to the pleasant purr of his voice.

“You’re soooo fucking ambitious, aren't you...?  You know what you look like to me, with your fake dirty clothes, your shiny knife and fucking reeking of soap? You look like a rube. A well-scrubbed, hustling rube with no fucking idea how to live here, let alone thrive... I’m sure you hated your stupid vault life, and your stupid normal family. I bet you could only dream of getting out. Getting anywhere -yes? Getting all your way to the top of a serious raider gang, without knowing a damn thing to do.”

Despite the level hum of his voice, his eyes were harsh, and she could see the anger coursing under his skin. Every word he said had landed like poisoned darts against her heart. Nora knew she wouldn’t cover any ground this way and squared her jaw and turned on her heels opting to ignore him completely.

As she passed the fighting cage and rounded the corner to the line of cages the emaciated creature started to beg for her assistance.

“I b-bit my wrist so I c-can diiiieeee! S-ee how it bleeeeeeeeds?”

Nora hesitated a second, an unfortunate decision as the creature spat a mouthful of rotting blood and puss at her. Shocked Nora slipped back a step and gave out a little cry as the decaying matter and bile splashed against her face.

“Boss…Nora!” Mason called after her a growl taking over his typically steady voice. Nora shuddered violently wiping her face with her sleeve and made the choice to turn back. Mason was shivering with rage, the veins standing out against his skin, hellfire dancing in his eyes.

He moved to her side and grabbed her arm, “he will die for this,” he hissed glaring towards the caged creature. Nora nodded, as they both knew from the steely look in her eyes if she had her gun, it would already lie moldering on the pavement. Just as they both knew Mason would acquiesce and in time eclipse Gage’s usefulness as her second.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Remember to leave Kudos, comment and subscribe so you know when more parts are uploaded! And as always requests are open! Nothing is too detailed or off limits! ~See you next time!


End file.
